Gave
by RisiGurlRox
Summary: For so many years she gave, eventually she started taking back. What exactly did she give up? Rated T. One-shot. May contain spoilers for the First Class movie.


Hello, this is my fist time writing for the X-men movies. This may contain spoilers for the new Xmen First Class movie. I hope you enjoy!

Thanks,

Risigurlrox

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to X-men.

* * *

><p><strong>Gave<strong>

For so many years, I gave and I gave and I gave. I gave my body to one man, and my heart to another. I am still not sure if I gave my soul to the devil, or if I was even born with one. I gave up family, love, happiness, peace, hope. Eventually I started taking back.

When I was much younger, barely a girl, I had to give up what I considered a family and a home. They sought to kill me because I was born different, so I had to give up what I knew to adapt. I changed and adapted to my new surroundings, taking what I could, what I needed. Surviving the only way I knew how. In time, I gave that up, because I thought I had finally found where I belonged. I thought I belonged by the side of the cute boy, who appeared physically barely older than I. Once again I changed, adapted, to better fit myself into this new lifestyle. For a time, it worked. The cute boy, that like me was different, stayed with me for many years to come. For the many years that we were together it was some of the happiest moments of my life, and secretly will still be some of my fondest memories. However, what no one will ever know is how tired I was, how I struggled to keep myself in a façade. What he will never know is when I had free moments to myself I would alter small physical attributes. For many years, I was tired and I would only grow more tired. Until fate had in store for me another change.

The next stage in life came as a more of a shock than anything else. One that only happens in fantasy worlds, or so I had thought. The boy, now a man, whom I had shared a great portion of my life would help guide me into the arms of my downfall. He could never see me as myself, only as another. This was a constant quiet tearing of my heart. I began to see another that was so like me in hiding, that I placed my torn and frayed heart into his seemingly strong hands. I was but a young woman who finally had found another that was hiding from everyone. It was refreshing to meet someone that could understand me so well. I had thought that this could finally be where I actually belonged. I agreed with the strange hidden boy-man, and we understood each other like no others could. I am still not sure if it was fate or something else that decided that I did not belong there either.

Next was the prideful man, who was the first one to disagree with my outward portrayal. He was the first to accept me for who I was on the inside, not cloaked by my silly physical adaptations of man. This captivating man gave me the confidence that I never knew I had, to become the woman that I eventually did. This charismatic man made me accept myself, not like the man I had grown up with or the shameful boy-man who could never accept himself let alone me.

One night the boy-man that held my torn and frayed heart in his gentle hands tore it into shreds with a few words. I knew then, that this boy-man would never see me as the way I had always desired to be looked at. I gathered the tattered remains of my heart and took them to the man. It was different with him, because he did not take the tatters and fix them. He spoke to me in a way that I will never forget, it changed me. It was a small spark of an unnoticeable change, but it was what started my adaptation to the world. I took the tatters and held them to my now unclothed body. I would sow them up, and I would keep them wrapped inside me so that they could never be torn by another man again.

I would like to say that I am a lot like Darwin, he was born to adapt so that he could survive. I was made to adapt throughout my life. I had not noticed the adaptations until much later, as I thought back over the many years that I have lived and adapted through different situations. I am never really the same person, and I will always change. It is unavoidable, because I will always adapt to fate, so that I can survive.

I do not like to think of the what-ifs or the could-haves, but sometimes they are unavoidable. I have given and given and given. I have given my entire life away, thrown my life away. Through those years of giving, I started to have nothing left. So in the end to that prideful, captivating, charismatic man, who I gave my body to; I gave the only thing that I could rely on, I gave him my beautiful mutation.

* * *

><p>Once again, thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this. I appreciate any feedback. If you like this, feel free to check out some of my other stories.<p>

Thanks,

Risigurlrox


End file.
